


I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care (but it's so cold and I don't know where.)

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Smut, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, felt like writing more naomily smut, naomi tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: Naomi and Emily keep each other warm on a cold day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, all rights go to the Skins creators, this is just for fun, I am not getting paid in any way for this.   
> The title is from Tom Odell's "Another Love" which I love almost as much as Naomily.

Naomi and Emily decide to meet at a park, but they don’t account for the weather. Naomi’s raincoat hood is leaking water into her hair by the time Emily shows up, her teeth clenched in the bitter cold.   
“You could’ve stayed home,” Emily says, reaching the picnic bench Naomi’s perched on.   
“Yeah. Could’ve.”  
“You wanna… my place is warmer, and less, ah, wet, so-“  
“Yeah,” Naomi agrees. “Your parents or Katie home? Not sure they’d be pleased about the Big Scary Lesbian coming to visit.” She says it flippantly, but Emily can tell she’s bothered by it.  
“My parents are out, and Katie’s at Eff’s place.”  
“Okay then,” Naomi says, and Emily can feel a hundred answers in those two words. “Onwards.”

They run, of course, desperate to not let the rain catch them, and at some point Naomi reaches for Emily’s hand, and their fingers interlock, and Emily can’t stop thinking about what that means. Just as they reach Emily’s house, Naomi pulls back her hand and points at a car.   
“Fuck. That’s Danny’s.”  
“What do we do?”  
“Ummmm. You can climb in my window if you want.”  
“I’d love to,” Naomi says, and Emily rolls her eyes.   
“You know what I mean.”  
Emily goes to the door and opens it, not surprised to find it unlocked. She steps through and is greeted to the sight of Katie and Danny on the couch, and she rolls her eyes and heads upstairs.   
Emily pulls off her raincoat, then pushes up the window, as Naomi appears. She awkwardly clambers through, her leg getting caught for a second, then lands with a thump on the floor. Emily helps her up as Naomi laughs, her eyes shining. It is warmer in there, but still a bit cold, and the girls shiver as Naomi looks around the room. Emily stays watching her, until Naomi’s gaze reaches her again, and then Naomi reaches out to her hair. It’s just a touch, but then her fingers sweep against her cheek, and her heart beats wildly as she moves closer. All of a sudden, her lips are on hers, this time firmly, slipping her tongue into her mouth, and Emily kisses back, arms coming up around Naomi’s back, to hold her close, to feel that she’s there. Time seems to slow as they crash onto the bed, Naomi reaching for the zipper on Emily’s dress, Emily wriggling up to help, as Naomi lifts the fabric over her head and discards it on the floor, then pulls off her own shirt and skirt. They sit, staring at each other, breath coming fast, and Emily slowly reaches and pulls down the covers on her bed.   
“I can keep you warm.”  
It’s such a cringey thing to say that she blushes right after saying it, but Naomi doesn’t seem to notice, and gets under the covers, pulling Emily on top of her, kissing gently as she pulls off Emily’s knickers, then taking a break from Emily’s lips and trailing her own down Emily’s neck and collarbone, sucking into the soft skin. Emily shivers, for once not because of the cold, and then Naomi’s going lower. Kissing her way down, until she’s at her thighs, and she kisses Emily’s inner thighs, knowing she’s teasing her, but wanting her to know how much she cares about her. Emily’s little gasps tell Naomi she’s doing an okay job of it, and she decides to move up, right where Emily needs her to be. She licks gently first, Emily gasping out above her, then firmer, holding Emily’s legs that are threatening to move, down. She brings her face up and asks, through the sheets, “You sure?” to which Emily kicks her and says, “Yes, I’m fucking sure! Please, Naoms…”  
Naomi brings her face back down, and continues, pushing her tongue past Emily’s entrance gently, then moving it around, bringing a hand up to rub at Emily’s clit. Emily gasps out, as Naomi makes her movements faster, and faster, and her thighs tighten a little as she starts to choke out a warning, but Naomi just keeps her movements going, faster than before, as Emily comes. She keeps moving to help her ride it out, then moves away, pushing herself up on her hands and wiping off her mouth. She settles herself into Emily, head on her chest, Emily curling her fingers around Naomi’s. They stay quiet for a few minutes, breathing out, Naomi’s eyes starting to droop. She’s going to fall asleep, soon. “Em,” She whispers, and Emily mumbles in answer.   
“I love you.”  
Emily stays still for a minute, then smiles and caresses Naomi’s arm. “I know.”


End file.
